Despite advances in technology, managing servers can be difficult. For example, a software manufacturer can sell a software package allowing a user of the software package to perform various functions for managing applications. The user of the software package can use the functions provided with the software package. However, the user may not know how to combine the functions to solve problems with the servers. Due to the vast number of options available, the user may ignore functionality or not even be aware that it exists.
Therefore, there exists ample room for improvement in technologies related to managing servers.